


Never-infrequent all-nighters

by Petra



Category: Slings & Arrows
Genre: Farce, Limericks, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-18
Updated: 2009-08-18
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7328017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There comes a time in every fangirl's life when she owns up to the fact that there are pieces of her stories more pornographic, in their way, than the naked parts. This would be an ode to those pieces, were it an ode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never-infrequent all-nighters

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Two loves I have of comfort and despair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445) by [Petra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra). 



> For [](http://sionnain.dreamwidth.org/profile)[sionnain](http://sionnain.dreamwidth.org/), who asked for it.

There once was an affair so sordid  
That manners and good sense should forbid  
The recounting thereof:  
It began with love  
And went on to matters 'twere best hid.

The trouble, you see, was three fighters:  
One woman, and two men who'd slight her--  
Or so she would say  
After very long days  
And never-infrequent all-nighters.

The gentlemen, if they might be called,  
Were oft interrupted and found sprawled  
On mattresses soft  
(Try knocking? How oft  
They'd told her, but she never recalled).

But when she intruded at leisure  
And found them enjoying their pleasure  
They weren't always nude  
In time, she'd conclude  
That arguing was their true treasure.

That didn't appease her one tittle!  
She shouted at them, "I'm a little  
Less well-read, maybe,  
But argue with me!"  
Their response was rather committal.

So now when they debate and bicker,  
Resolution has hardly grown quicker.  
With three sides, it's tough  
To find common enough  
Ground -- but Ellen has plenty of liquor.  



End file.
